SuperWikia©
SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© License Agreement Introductory Statement Please read carefully: THIS IS A LICENSE AND NOT AN AGREEMENT FOR SALE. By using and installing SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© Software or, where applicable, choosing the “I ACCEPT...” option at the end of the License you indicate that you have read, understood, and accepted the terms and conditions of the License. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS, YOU SHOULD NOT ATTEMPT TO INSTALL THE SOFTWARE. If the Software is already downloaded or installed, you should promptly cease using the Software in any manner and destroy all copies of the Software in your possession. You, the user, assume all responsibility for the selection of the Software to achieve your intended results and for the installation, use and results obtained from the Software. If you have any questions concerning this, you may contact SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© via mail@superwikia.com This license is defined as a '' SuperWikia General Coverage License , meaning that it may be immediately attributed to one or more other SuperWikia© licenses. These licenses fall under one or more of the following classes: '''Exponential Version Identification Classes' The Exponential Version Identification (EVI) Class is an outlay of classes for the seven (7) major different types of SuperWikia Alpha licenses. The EVI includes: #SuperWikia Alpha Site Affiliate License #SuperWikia Alpha TICS 9000 License #SuperWikia Alpha Aesthetic Content License #SuperWikia Alpha Physician Collaborative License #SuperWikia Alpha Literary Usage License #SuperWikia Alpha ED-C2 End User License #SuperWikia Alpha Codesmith Developer License Exponential Version Identification Limited Classes The Exponential Version Identification Limited (EVIL) Class is an outlay of classes for the seven (7) major different types of SuperWikia Alpha licenses. The EVIL licenses includes: *(Note:)The 'Exponential Version Identification Limited' (EVIL) Class is generally for SuperWikia Administration use only. #SuperWikia Alpha Site Administration License #SuperWikia Alpha Teledeck EPAO Access License #SuperWikia Alpha ATI Comptroller License #SuperWikia Alpha Practician Provisional License #SuperWikia Alpha License Underwriting License #SuperWikia Alpha E-Manual Content License #SuperWikia Alpha System Reference Artwork License - Additional licenses may be included in this definition as warranted by SuperWikia©. 'SuperWikia Alpha Version 1.1' A SOURCE CODE VERSION OF CERTAIN SUPERWIKIA ALPHA© U/I BROWSER FUNCTIONALITY THAT YOU MAY USE, MODIFY AND DISTRIBUTE IS AVAILABLE TO YOU FREE-OF-CHARGE FROM SUPERWIKIA ALPHA LIBERTY©. UNDER THE | GNU FREE DOCUMENTATION LICENSE and other open source software licenses. The accompanying executable code version of SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© and related documentation (the "Product") is made available to you under the terms of this SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© END-USER SOFTWARE LICENSE AGREEMENT (THE "AGREEMENT"). BY CLICKING THE "ACCEPT" BUTTON, OR BY INSTALLING OR USING THE SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© BROWSER, YOU ARE CONSENTING TO BE BOUND BY THE AGREEMENT. IF YOU DO NOT AGREE TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS OF THIS AGREEMENT, DO NOT CLICK THE "ACCEPT" BUTTON, AND DO NOT INSTALL OR USE ANY PART OF THE SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© BROWSER. DURING THE SUPERWIKIA© & SUPERWIKIA ALPHA LIBERTY© INSTALLATION PROCESS, AND AT LATER TIMES, YOU MAY BE GIVEN THE OPTION OF INSTALLING ADDITIONAL COMPONENTS FROM THIRD-PARTY SOFTWARE PROVIDERS. THE INSTALLATION AND USE OF THOSE THIRD-PARTY COMPONENTS MAY BE GOVERNED BY ADDITIONAL LICENSE AGREEMENTS. TERMINATION. If you breach this Agreement your right to use the Product will terminate immediately and without notice, but all provisions of this Agreement except the License Grant will survive termination and continue in effect. Upon termination, you must destroy all copies of the Product. ACCEPTANCE OF DISCLAIMER OF WARRANTY. THE PRODUCT IS PROVIDED "AS IS" WITH ALL FAULTS. TO THE EXTENT PERMITTED BY LAW, SUPERWIKIA© & SUPERWIKIA ALPHA LIBERTY© AND SUPERWIKIA© & SUPERWIKIA ALPHA LIBERTY©'S DISTRIBUTORS, AND LICENSORS HEREBY DISCLAIM ALL WARRANTIES, WHETHER EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION WARRANTIES THAT THE PRODUCT IS FREE OF DEFECTS, MERCHANTABLE, FIT FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGING. YOU BEAR THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO SELECTING THE PRODUCT FOR YOUR PURPOSES AND AS TO THE QUALITY AND PERFORMANCE OF THE PRODUCT. THIS LIMITATION WILL APPLY NOTWITHSTANDING THE FAILURE OF ESSENTIAL PURPOSE OF ANY REMEDY. SOME JURISDICTIONS DO NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OR LIMITATION OF IMPLIED WARRANTIES, SO THIS DISCLAIMER MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. PROPRIETARY RIGHTS. Portions of the Product are available in source code form under the terms of the | GNU Free Documentation License and other open source licenses (collectively, "Open Source Licenses") at http:www.superwikia.com/documentation. Nothing in this Agreement will be construed to limit any rights granted under the Open Source Licenses. Subject to the aforementioned, SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty©, for itself and on behalf of its licensors, hereby reserves all intellectual property rights in the Product, except for the rights expressly granted in this Agreement. You may not remove or alter any trademark, logo, endicia, copyright or other proprietary notice in or on the Product. This license does not grant you any right to use the trademarks, service marks or logos of SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© or its licensors. LICENSE GRANT. SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© Software grants you a non-exclusive license to use the executable code version of the Product. This Agreement will also govern any software upgrades provided by SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© that replace and/or supplement the original Product, unless such upgrades are accompanied by a separate license, in which case the terms of that license will govern. This license also provides coverage for any pre-installed SuperWikia© snippets, extensions, loadable figures (including PHM files), prescriptions, additional content packages, tool or utility applications or software in general that is developed exclusively by SuperWikia©. EXCEPTIONS & LIMITATION OF LIABILITY. EXCEPT AS REQUIRED BY LAW, SUPERWIKIA© & SUPERWIKIA ALPHA LIBERTY© AND ITS DISTRIBUTORS, DIRECTORS, LICENSORS, CONTRIBUTORS AND AGENTS (COLLECTIVELY, "SUPERWIKIA© & SUPERWIKIA ALPHA LIBERTY©") WILL NOT BE LIABLE FOR ANY INDIRECT, SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL OR EXEMPLARY DAMAGES ARISING OUT OF OR IN ANY WAY RELATING TO THIS AGREEMENT OR THE USE OF OR INABILITY TO USE THE PRODUCT, INCLUDING WITHOUT LIMITATION DAMAGES FOR LOSS OF GOODWILL, WORK STOPPAGE, LOST PROFITS, LOSS OF DATA, AND COMPUTER FAILURE OR MALFUNCTION, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGES AND REGARDLESS OF THE THEORY (CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE) UPON WHICH SUCH CLAIM IS BASED. SUPERWIKIA©'S LIABILITY UNDER THIS AGREEMENT WILL NOT EXCEED THE GREATER OF $500 (FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS) AND THE FEES PAID BY YOU UNDER THE LICENSE (IF ANY). SOME JURISDICTIONS DO NOT ALLOW THE EXCLUSION OR LIMITATION OF INCIDENTAL, CONSEQUENTIAL OR SPECIAL DAMAGES, SO THIS EXCLUSION AND LIMITATION MAY NOT APPLY TO YOU. STATEMENTS AND MISCELLANEOUS ISSUES. # This Agreement constitutes the entire agreement between SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© and you concerning the subject matter hereof, and it may only be modified by a written amendment signed by an authorized executive of SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty©. # Except to the extent applicable law, if any, provides otherwise, this Agreement will be governed by the laws of the state of Hawaii and or Wisconsin, U.S.A., excluding its conflict of law provisions. # This Agreement will not be governed by the United Nations Convention on Contracts for the International Sale of Goods. # If any part of this Agreement is held invalid or unenforceable, that part will be construed to reflect the parties' original intent, and the remaining portions will remain in full force and effect. # A waiver by either party of any term or condition of this Agreement or any breach thereof, in any one instance, will not waive such term or condition or any subsequent breach thereof. # Except as required by law, the controlling language of this Agreement is English. # You may assign your rights under this Agreement to any party that consents to, and agrees to be bound by, its terms; SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© may assign its rights under this Agreement without condition. # This Agreement will be binding upon and exclusive to the benefit of the parties, their successors and permitted assigns. PRIVACY POLICY. You agree to the SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© Privacy Policy, made available online at /privacy/, as that policy may be changed from time to time. When SuperWikia© & SuperWikia Alpha Liberty© changes the policy in a material way a notice will be posted on the website at www.superwikia.com/documentation© and when any change is made in the privacy policy, the updated policy will be posted at the above link. It is your responsibility to ensure that you understand the terms of the privacy policy, so you should periodically check the current version of the policy for changes. EXPORT CONTROLS. This license is subject to all applicable export restrictions. You must comply with all export and import laws and restrictions and regulations of any United States or foreign agency or authority relating to the Product and its use. U.S. GOVERNMENT END-USERS. This Product is a "commercial item," as that term is defined in 48 C.F.R. 2.101, consisting of "commercial computer software" and "commercial computer software documentation," as such terms are used in 48 C.F.R. 12.212 (Sept. 1995) and 48 C.F.R. 227.7202 (June 1995). Consistent with 48 C.F.R. 12.212, 48 C.F.R. 27.405(b)(2) (June 1998) and 48 C.F.R. 227.7202, all U.S. Government End Users acquire the Product with only those rights as set forth therein. Category: SuperWikia© Licensing